temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Briseis
'Goddess of Dreams' Briseis is rumored to be one of Jasmine and Esmeralda's many children and holds an important place in the godly realm as overseer of the unconscious illusions humans call 'dreams'. Before her birth, humans were not visited by visions or images when they slept. According to the theories of divine scholars, Briseis was conceived shortly after the passing of Simone. As the ethereal embodiment of hope, creativity, and ambition, Briseis was charged with presiding over Aurora, the dream world. 'The Dream World of Aurora' When a mortal slips from consciousness a messenger--called a Mere'rad--is summoned. The Mere'rad binds a link between Aurora and the human soul which stitches the mind into the dream world. Each encounter in Aurora is distinct, though occasionally one mind will cross another and allow them both to share an experience. Mortals whom partake in the same dream immediately tie their conscious minds together, enabling them to meet in Aurora even when the distance separating them is great. Though rare among natural beings, this otherworldly process of binding is exceedingly common in Sparks and intuitive mortals. 'Divine Visions' Aurora is an intangible realm perceived differently by all whom enter into its bounds. In rare instances, however, Briseis will personally seek out a soul to relay messages from her fellow gods and goddesses in a mortal's dream. Depending on the nature of the intended message, sometimes she will appear in physical form to distribute it and give a gift to the recipient. 'Nightmares' Mere'rads are often engaged by malevolent forces from Grim's domain. Those messengers interrupted before a human's soul is connected to Aurora will die, leaving their charge vulnerable to Grim's spectral agents. Like the Mere'rads, these agents can establish links between a soul and their native realm. Souls connected to Grim's Domain are subject to nightmares, night terrors, waking anxiety, and other harmful psychological effects that can scar their minds. Mortals plagued by immense stress, pain, or inner turmoil are twice as likely to fall prey to Grim's dream snatching servants. They are easily won from Mere'rads and susceptible to repeated attacks if they are not psychologically fit before resting. 'Briseis The Muse' Presiding over Aurora is no task for gods or goddesses unmoved by art or emotion. Briseis is portrayed as lyrical, often poetic, in her speech and manner. Words flow from her mouth with the fluidity of a calm river. She wields her tongue with cool force and is unafraid to speak out against her brethren. Most mortals revere Briseis for her poised grace, unchallengeable merit, and the benevolence in which she governs their dreams. Many find her startling beauty reminiscent of a glorious white phoenix. Silken curls the color of fresh snow sway above Briseis's gently sloping shoulders. Her slanted eyes are a bright, twinkling turquoise that offset the soft alabaster hue of her skin. Her prominent cheekbones are covered by a veil glittering with ruby and silver dust. Contemporary artists attempt to capture the essence of her wise, innovative looks by dressing her in streaked dresses and plumed capes. Those worthy enough to be graced by her presence in Aurora recognize her elegant cascading robe of shimmering silver and opal. Briseis's phenomenal beauty is the muse of many artists and poets across Tempera. Category:Religions Category:All